Len's Quest to Find and Destroy Rin's Secret Lover
by hamxham
Summary: Len's been finding many pieces of ripped up messages lately, all seeming to hint towards a secret relationship Rin hasn't told him about… just what is all this anyways? Jealous Len ensues. for rimi xD


**A/N: **rimi wanted a one-shot :3 this is probably not what you were hinting towards with your "rimi. rin. it's close enough" but, my weird brain got the better of me and it ended up like this. so i hope you still like it!

(and once again I fail at humor.)

Notes:** /blahblahb/** depicts the start and end of a ripped up message. You'll understand once you read. And, the Vocaloids are all just programs within Master's computer.

**Disclaimer:** vocaloid is not owned by me.

* * *

...

\/-/\/\/\-\/

(-) Len's Quest to Find and Destroy Rin's Secret Lover (-)

/\-\/\/\/-/\

...

The day Len came by a shredded piece of data, he knew something was wrong.

He was just lying around Master's desktop, trying to waste away the afternoon. The low humming noise of a data shredder could be heard in the distance from the general direction of the recycle bin, but Len assumed it was just Kaito and shrugged it off. (Master had been trying to end Kaito's ice cream addiction, so he often did strange things rebel against her.) What did catch his attention, though, was when an email fragment (or was it a Word document?) landed at his feet.

Len picked it up, just like any healthy and curious and anti-littering person would do. But, unlike any healthy and curious and anti-littering person, he scrunched his nose and eyebrows and cheeks and mouth (and ears) as he tried to decipher the weird and awkward symbols that were scattered across the message.

…Oh wait. It was upside-down.

Haha. Silly Len.

With a goofy smile, he flipped it right-side up.

Much bet… WTF.

_**/MG HI R/**_

Len's eyes bulged. Even though it was only three words, Len wasn't easily tricked. He saw the meaning behind the words, and he stared at them with flaming hatred.

"MG" was obviously "OMG" with the "O" cut off.

"HI" meant "HI."

And "R"…

…It could be none other than his precious Rin.

With an inhumane (and extremely girly) scream, Len trudged off to vent his anger by eating bananas.

\/-/\/\/\-\/

A few days had passed since the incident, and Len, with his stupidly clueless brain, forgot entirely about the incident. Well, that is, until he was, yet again, doing nothing but take up space on Master's desktop (as well as disk space, mind you.)

So he lied there, on the wallpaper (a picture of him and Rin sleeping in a box, thank you very much for asking), listening to the low humming noise of a data shredder that came from the general direction of recycle bin. A strong feeling of déjà-vu built up in Len's chest, but, being the clueless person he was as I've told you, he couldn't quite figure it out.

Some time passed, and, alas, a strip of some message came drifting towards him, much like last time. Unlike last time though, Len snatched it out of the air, refusing to let it become litter on Master's beloved wallpaper for even the slightest time. Also unlike last time, Len held it right-side-up on the first try. However, the paper was more ripped this time around, and some words had faded out.

**/On/ /Ri/ /freaking adorable. Like, seriously./ /ly nice/**

Once again using his super genius Len powers, Len filled in the blanks.

"On the contrary, Rin, I think you were freaking adorable. Like, seriously. I think you have freakishly nice legs."

Oh, how Len seethed with anger! No one can compliment Rin's legs except for himself! In his fury, he further destroyed the already destroyed piece of document, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it a few times. Satisfied, he left, only to return a few minutes later to pick up the pieces because he didn't want to litter on Master's wallpaper.

/\-\/\/\/-/\

After a few weeks and quite a few recycle bin raids, Len had now gathered a formidable collection of random scraps that were potentially love notes between Rin and stranger A.

**/SO CUTE./ /is adorable/**

"YOU ARE SO CUTE. That picture of you when you were five is adorable."

**/I just loved the last/ / all of them were good./**

"I just loved the last time we kissed. But then again, all of them were good."

**/OMIGOD/ /;w;/ /I want/ /;_;/ /close enough/ /ri/ /i/ /same / /…CUTE/**

"OMIGOD I miss you! ;w; I want to play golf with you again ;_; We live close enough anyways. Rin, I'll be watching the same anime tomorrow. Let's eat something CUTE."

From his observations, stranger A was hyper, liked to use words along the lines of 'CUTE!', wrote with smilies, and was most probably gay.

That last bit ticked Len off quite a bit. How dare some gay guy try to hit on his adorable kawaii-desu sister! He's probably only trying to woo her to pretend he's _not_ gay, and then dump her when he is able to find some other hot gay dude to hook up with!

But more than anything…

**/I love/**

"I love cake."

Len was definitely very pissed. Once he finds stranger A… oh, he's going to get it.

\/-/\/\/\-\/

Rin started to notice that Len wasn't exactly himself lately. He would shut himself in his folder for hours on end, zipping up the file and setting a password so no one could access it. Rin tried to hack her way through, but Len, despite being naïve and all that, was better at computers than her, and she had no success.

Finally, she was able to catch Len while he was entering his folder and quickly grabbed onto his arm, preventing him from locking her outside.

"Rin, let go of me!" Len immediately retorted, not quite looking the girl in the eyes.

"Len, what's wrong? You never speak like this to me! What happened?" Rin looked at him with concern.

But he didn't answer. Len only yanked his arm out of her grasp and stepped inside, but he left the folder unlocked, allowing Rin to follow. "Len, seriously… can you please tell me what happened?"

But he kept walking, Rin trailing behind him, until he reached his personal files. "Rin," he said in a tone Rin had never heard before. "You're not keeping secrets from me, are you?" His voice was barely a whisper, yet the airiness and darkness of his sound chilled Rin to the bones.

"…Len?"

"We promised we'd tell each other everything, didn't we?"

"Len, what-"

"Why do you feel the need to keep me in the dark!"

"Len, I don't understand what you are talking about I really don't know-" Rin stopped midsentence and inhaled sharply and Len whipped around, presenting her with a torn note in his hands.

"Then… could you explain this?" This note was particularly in bad condition, and it was practically ripped straight through the line of characters, rendering the message exceptionally hard to decode.

**/rin/ /ar/ /you/ th/ /re/ /?/**

"Len, this…"

"You've been talking to someone I don't know, aren't you?"

"You've got it wrong."

"You like him don't you?"

"Len, you really don't know what you're talking about!"

"You think you can still fool me! I've got all the evidence here! Right here! But why do you love him so much, Rin? Why… why can't you see me? Why can't you see me Rin? I…

"Len…?"

"I love you!"

Rin's eyes grew wide at Len's sudden declaration. "…What?"

"I love you, goddamit!" Len screamed, clenching his fists. "I love you so much, I love you more than my frikin' life, and here you go having a relationship with some random guy who is _probably gay,_ _over the internet_ and you don't even trust me enough to tell- mmph!" Len's mouth was suddenly stopped by something, and when he finally realized what that something was, his heart almost burst.

It was Rin's lips.

Len's eyes drifted close as his mind went blank, allowing himself to melt under her touch. His arms snaked around her lower back, as did hers around his neck. How long the kiss lasted he had no idea, but it felt like pure bliss while it did.

When they finally pulled back, Len, slightly gasping for breath, managed to blurt out, "R-Rin, what was that for!"

An amused smile spread on Rin's lips. "What was that for, he says. I love you too, you big dummy."

And she kissed him again.

/\-\/\/\/-/\

Later that night, as Rin and Len sat cuddling in some random folder in Master's hard drive where no one would find them, Len suddenly remembered, "Rin, you never explained those messages to me."

Upon hearing those words, Rin suddenly snapped up. "Oh, no, I totally forgot! I had to give these to Master!" She proceeded to exit the folder, but Len's voice stopped her.

"Wait! You still haven't told me what this is all about!"

"Oh, right." Rin turned around, smiling sheepishly. She walked back towards Len and sat down next to him, pulling out a piece of data as she did so. "Take out yours, too."

Len was silent as he obliged, and held out his piece in front of him.

"Now, look at this." Rin placed her segment on top of his, filling in the blanks of his fragment and completing the sentence… the right way.

Len could do nothing but mouth a small "Oh."

* * *

"AAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

A piercing shrill shriek that could be heard everywhere (except for inside the computer database) resounded in Master's bedroom.

"HOW DID IT DISAPPEAR AGAIN?"

She slumped back in her spinny-chair, debating whether to throw herself on the floor, or band her head on her desk. Why, oh why, did this have to be happening to her! Just when she'd thought she'd established a solid friendship with a fellow fanfiction-ist, all of the messages between them start disappearing!

Slinging herself back into an upright sitting position, Master's fingers were shaking as she desperately typed into a word document, "Kaito, dear, please stop shredding my messages, I'll buy you ice cream, I promise!" But as quickly as the words were typed in did they start disappearing too, for Kaito had become quite skilled and efficient with the use of the data shredder in the base of the recycle bin.

"Kaito, please don't be like this!" Gone in an instant. "I'll buy you lots and lots of ice cream, I beg you, please stop!" Disappeared, too.

Letting out a second frustrated cry, Master buried her face into her hands. "Kaito-!" She knew the blue-haired freak would not hear her, but the desperation inside her was too much. And where was Rin, anyways? She'd asked the blonde to help her gather the scattered data quite a while ago, but even now, she and her twin were nowhere to be found.

Opening up her inbox, Master stared wistfully at an email from the said friend, an email she would never be able to reply to as a result of Kaito's maniac-like determination to destroy every piece of data she inputted.

"I'm so sorry Rimi!"

OTL.

* * *

**A/N:** and there you have it ;D

sorry this is so badly written ;A; it was totally an "I'm just going to type and see where I end up" type of fic (but then again, almost all my fics are like that... never seem to be able to finish the ones I actually plan out owo) it's only been edited for grammar/spelling, and not for style at all. so... sorry again this kinda really sucks. but i'm too lazy to rewrite | 3

If you didn't understand the story, all the messages were actually messages between me (Master) and rimi, but are torn in such a way that 'rimi' looks like 'rin.' Yes, all the convos are actually real, from msn/ff reviews/yt comments. (and yes, i actually took the time to dig through all of them orz)

but eh, rimi, if i ever start randomly ignoring you some day... you'll know what happened ^^'


End file.
